Common capacitive touch panels are position input devices capable of detecting a human finger touch position based on an electrostatic capacitance change between the finger and a conductive film. Such capacitive touch panels include surface capacitive touch panels and projected capacitive touch panels. The surface capacitive touch panel has a simple structure but is incapable of simultaneously detecting two or more touch points (multi-touch detection). On the other hand, the projected capacitive touch panel has a structure containing a large number of electrodes arranged in a matrix, similar to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display device, etc. More specifically, the structure is such that a plurality of electrodes are arranged and connected in series in the vertical direction to form a first electrode array, a plurality of the first electrode arrays are arranged in the horizontal direction, a plurality of electrodes are arranged and connected in series in the horizontal direction to form a second electrode array, a plurality of the second electrode arrays are arranged in the vertical direction, and capacitance changes are sequentially detected by the first and second electrode arrays to achieve multi-touch detection. Such conventional projected capacitive touch panels include a capacitive input device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-310551.